how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/message/i2o
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / message / i2o ---- I2O device support *'Option:' I2O **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) I2O support **depends on PCI **: The Intelligent Input/Output (I2O) architecture allows hardware drivers to be split into two parts: an operating system specific module called the OSM and an hardware specific module called the HDM. The OSM can talk to a whole range of HDM's, and ideally the HDM's are not OS dependent. This allows for the same HDM driver to be used under different operating systems if the relevant OSM is in place. In order for this to work, you need to have an I2O interface adapter card in your computer. This card contains a special I/O processor (IOP), thus allowing high speeds since the CPU does not have to deal with I/O. **: If you say Y here, you will get a choice of interface adapter drivers and OSM's with the following questions. **: To compile this support as a module, choose M here: the modules will be called i2o_core. **: If unsure, say N. *'Option:' I2O_EXT_ADAPTEC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Enable Adaptec extensions **depends on I2O **default y **: Say Y for support of raidutils for Adaptec I2O controllers. You also have to say Y to "I2O Configuration support", "I2O SCSI OSM" below and to "SCSI generic support" under "SCSI device configuration". *'Option:' I2O_EXT_ADAPTEC_DMA64 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Enable 64-bit DMA **depends on I2O_EXT_ADAPTEC && ( 64BIT || HIGHMEM64G ) **default y **: Say Y for support of 64-bit DMA transfer mode on Adaptec I2O controllers. Note: You need at least firmware version 3709. *'Option:' I2O_CONFIG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) I2O Configuration support **depends on I2O **: Say Y for support of the configuration interface for the I2O adapters. If you have a RAID controller from Adaptec and you want to use the raidutils to manage your RAID array, you have to say Y here. **: To compile this support as a module, choose M here: the module will be called i2o_config. **: Note: If you want to use the new API you have to download the i2o_config patch from http://i2o.shadowconnect.com/ *'Option:' I2O_CONFIG_OLD_IOCTL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Enable ioctls (OBSOLETE) **depends on I2O_CONFIG **default y **: Enables old ioctls. *'Option:' I2O_BUS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) I2O Bus Adapter OSM **depends on I2O **: Include support for the I2O Bus Adapter OSM. The Bus Adapter OSM provides access to the busses on the I2O controller. The main purpose is to rescan the bus to find new devices. **: To compile this support as a module, choose M here: the module will be called i2o_bus. *'Option:' I2O_BLOCK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) I2O Block OSM **depends on I2O **: Include support for the I2O Block OSM. The Block OSM presents disk and other structured block devices to the operating system. If you are using an RAID controller, you could access the array only by the Block OSM driver. But it is possible to access the single disks by the SCSI OSM driver, for example to monitor the disks. **: To compile this support as a module, choose M here: the module will be called i2o_block. *'Option:' I2O_SCSI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) I2O SCSI OSM **depends on I2O && SCSI **: Allows direct SCSI access to SCSI devices on a SCSI or FibreChannel I2O controller. You can use both the SCSI and Block OSM together if you wish. To access a RAID array, you must use the Block OSM driver. But you could use the SCSI OSM driver to monitor the single disks. **: To compile this support as a module, choose M here: the module will be called i2o_scsi. *'Option:' I2O_PROC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) I2O /proc support **depends on I2O **: If you say Y here and to "/proc file system support", you will be able to read I2O related information from the virtual directory /proc/i2o. **: To compile this support as a module, choose M here: the module will be called i2o_proc. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux